Bad Touch
by wreakhavoc
Summary: DracoXoc. Draco Malfoy Meets Vivien Lestrange. Upon returning home, Vivien finds herself caught up in a whirlwind of Morals. Does she stay true to her beliefs and help Potter or stay true to blood and stay by Draco and her mother. contains scene changing
1. Home

Viven Lestrange would probably never apologize. Ever. She was her mothers child, a vile concoction of fiery temper and strange charm, and had always had the strongest sense of right and wrong to ever baffle a follower of the dark lords child.

She stood at the height of 5 4' and looked down her nose at almost everyone. Her mothers hair had been handed down to her and she let her hair go free of ribbons and ties and scrunchies; only black, curls going everywhere. She had lived all of sixteen and a half years abroad, on her fathers money who had died a few years after her mothers divorce from him and left in his will that she should stay put until later notice, before being ordered to go to Hogwarts school of wizardry as a sixth year. She had liked her old school, very much in fact. She had excellent aptitude for the dark arts class, and her mother was pleased, or the distant letters she sent once every two months said she was. She had had a steady boyfriend, been almost popular and always been happy with her choices. All of that changed upon entering Hogwarts, she entered a battle ground, a fight, a world she had never known.

Upon returning home, Vivien fund the Lestrange mansion beautifully lit up, and had thought initially her mother must have lit it up just for her arrival, upon entering it she found her mother, aunt, uncle and cousin sitting around a table and speaking quietly.

She felt embarrassed and awkward standing there, no one noticing her; not that she would have liked them to, her dark frizz was in a handkerchief tied around her head and her clothes were stained with dirt from her fall from her faulty broom. She gave a small cough, and found the four faces staring at her.

Her mother was just as she had remembered her, a small, square face with full lips and haughty, conceited look on her face, her aunt and uncle the same as well, their nearly white blonde hair swept into elegant ties. Only Draco, looked different somehow, his small face had paled and grown, he had grown cheekbones and a set of angry, clear eyes that unsettled her. He stared lazily at her, his eyes flicked up and down her face, body and toes.

"Vivien." Her mother announced, no emotion or edge to her voice,

"Say hello to your mothers friends," Viviens mouth almost opened, her mothers 'friends'? this was her family! Had her mother thought her estranged from family and no longer a part of it since the divorce? Her eyes stung with bitter tears, but she swallowed and smiled with every dimple.

"Yes Mother. Hello Mister Malfoy, Misses Malfoy, Master Malfoy." She nodded.

"Very good, your room is up the second staircase and the third door on your right. We will talk tomorrow."

She nodded, noticing Draco looking at her with interest.

She didn't look back as she left the room, but felt a great stinging slap across her face. Her mother had changed, she thought Vivien a burden, a something; not a daughter.

She thought on it as she found her room, a gray and white room with everything a room could need.

She took a quick bath, and changed into jeans and a gray v-neck that comfortably clung to her form. As she brushed her teeth, she felt overcome and sobbed a little before jumping in bed and telling herself she was a twit

As she laid back on the bed, its plush covers enveloping her she felt her eyes closing,

Vivien woke up with a start, to see a form staring at her, she looked around for a light before one clicked on. But not before she had fallen out of bed, and was sprawled on the floor.

"What-"

She sputtered, taking in the blonde form in front of her,

"Are you doing in my room?"


	2. Prim

Draco was seated primly in the chair a few feet from her bedside, an eyebrow raised at the exclamation.

"You…talk in your sleep. "he intoned, his eyes lazy.

"As if that gives you the right to-" Vivienne cut herself off and put a hand to her forehead.

_Settle down, mother will kill me if I insult her nephew._ She reminded herself before counting to ten and starting anew,

"So why ARE you still here, cousin?" She asked, controlling her temper and settling into a sitting position on her bed, desperately wishing to be sleeping.

"Technically, I'm not your cousin so don't flatter yourself." He shot at her unexpectedly, a sneer on his face, his eyes hard.

Her expression must have fallen, because he softened his tone.

"Step. Were step cousins. And they're still discussing." He was so mild about everything; the way he spoke, even in anger he was collected. Vivienne didn't immediately dislike him but at the same time he was coming off as a bit of a sod.

"Right, well. I'll make a pot of tea then." She got up, and felt his eyes on her, pale and emotionless.

It made her squirm,

She set the kettle conveniently already on the small stove , to boil with her mint tea she had brought.

As she turned back around, she found Draco had moved through the doorway and now stood a few inches from her face. "I Don't recall wanting tea, Vivienne." He motioned to the cups behind her, so close she had to back up, her hips scraping the stove behind her.

She started, and snapped at him.

"If you're trying to give me a heart attack, keep it up wanker!"

To her surprise, he started laughing.

Well, surprise is too light; utter bafflement, more like.

She had expected him to punch her in the face or something of the like.

"Sorry, Vivienne." He laughed, stepping backwards gracefully until dropping into the chair in the next room, his eyes on the stove from his view in the other room.

Vivienne felt as if she had done something that should have token her weeks, if not months.

She was making friends with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
